


Let Me Take You Away

by CelestialSQ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: But Not Much, F/F, Fluff, lots and lots of fluff, pinch of smut, with all the angst of dark swan I thought I would make some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSQ/pseuds/CelestialSQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the surprise of everyone besides the two women themselves, Regina broke the Dark One's curse with a kiss to Emma's lips. Taking advantage of the peace that has momentarily settled in Storybrooke, Emma decides to take Regina on a much needed date out of town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take You Away

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me and wouldn't leave, so I decided to write it! I believe we all need a little bit of fluff after so much angst. I hope I did our cuties some justice. Please comment and tell me what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Emma made her way to the front door of the mayoral mansion, pleased with herself for making it just in time. She promised Regina a much needed date night after everything that has happened. Regina broke the Dark One's curse with True Love's Kiss, leaving everyone in utter shock and, for some such as Robin and Hook, disbelief. Except for Henry, Emma and Regina. Henry claimed that he always saw it coming and that it was only a matter of time. He expressed how happy he was for them, causing the two women to smile even brighter than they already were and give their son a hug and kiss on his forehead, despite his protests.

For Emma and Regina, the kiss was in no way awkward or weird, though a bit surprising. Both women already knew they harbored some sort of feelings and a connection with the other that they refused to admit or confront. Now, as they were forced to acknowledged these feelings, they found that they were actually relieved. Their feelings were reciprocated and confirmed. They could finally be truly happy.

While shaking off Robin and Hook wasn't exactly easy, they finally managed to get them to retreat for a while. They knew that wasn't going to be the last they would have to deal with the men's antics, but they were prepared.

Snow and David were a bit shaken. Snow especially. Emma spoke to them once in a while when she dropped by the loft to retrieve some clothes and try to spark up some form of a conversation. Every conversation could barely even be considered that. They were painfully short and the pair avoided the topic of Emma and Regina like the plague. Regina constantly tried to reassure Emma that they would eventually come around, they just needed time to think. So, with that said, the new couple decided to give them their space and concentrate on their own relationship.

The Swan-Mills family spent more and more time together, causing Henry to question whether or not Emma officially lived at "home," as he put it, yet. His word usage sent a warmth radiating through her body. Home.

After talking it over with Regina, Emma officially moved in, though there wasn't really any difference to the way things were before since she practically did already live there to begin with. What was once Regina's bed quickly became their bed, though they knew to be mindful of Henry, so they mostly just cuddled and held each other until they fell asleep, relishing in each other's warmth. Mostly.

After a short while, Emma came to the conclusion that it was about time she took Regina out on an actual date. As Emma started planning the date, Regina kept trying to pry information out of her or at least have a say in what was going to happen, but Emma refused. She insisted that Regina should just sit back and let her do everything. Regina managed to get the blonde to admit that she wanted to do everything herself so that she could really impress Regina on their first date, to which the brunette finally left her alone.

The only person that Emma gave a vague explanation of her date plans to was Henry. She simply explained that there were two ways that it could all plan out and that either way she wants him to stay at his grandparents for tonight. After explaining that he should stay there for at least breakfast and that she would text him to let him know if the plans change, he was quick to escape the conversation.

And so there she was, knocking at the door of 108 Mifflin while clutching a dozen roses, eleven red and one white in the middle, of which she had to quickly leave the house to pick up from Game of Thorns. She quickly started smoothing out imaginary wrinkles from her dress, suddenly nervous. She wore a dark red, form-fitting, off-shoulder dress that reached a few inches above her knees and short black heels. Her hair was down in loose blonde curls, remembering Regina once admitting that she liked her curls from her first year in Storybrooke.

Once Regina finally opened the door, the blonde couldn't help but let her jaw drop and eyes wander. She was wearing a dark purple halter dress that just reached the top of her knees. It hugged her curves perfectly and displayed a beautiful amount of cleavage. Her hair was down in its usual voluminous style, however she added an intricate dark purple and black pin to the left side of her hair. She knew she told Regina to dress fancy, but if she knew the brunette would give her heart palpitations she might have asked her to dress a little more casually.

No, she wouldn't have.

Emma finally snapped back to reality when she heard the clearing of a throat and looked up. Regina stood there with her arms crossed, eyebrow raised, and a smirk dominating her face. The blonde blushed and quickly remembered herself, extending the roses out in front of her. The brunette chuckled at the blonde's uncharacteristic shyness and accepted the flowers, bringing them up to her nose with a beautifully bright smile gracing her face.

Emma was mesmerized. A blinding smile of her own slowly crept onto her face as dark caramel eyes met bright green. They haven't even said a word to each other and yet they've already communicated novels. It always seems to work this way with them.

Finally, Emma found her voice, "You look absolutely stunning."

Regina blushed slightly, "I could say the same of you, dear," she quickly brought the roses up to her nose to hide her deepening blush. "Thank you for the roses, they're beautiful. I'm proud of you, good flower taste and punctuality. If I knew any better, I'd say that Storybrooke won't be remaining so peaceful for much longer."

Emma actually shivered. "Don't even say that. A peaceful Storybrooke only comes by once in a thousand years and I want to keep it for as long as possible," she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Regina's lips. "And I plan on making this date perfect, including every small detail. Come on, we can't be late for our reservation," Emma explained while turning around and heading towards her yellow bug.

"Oh, no," Regina warned causing to turn back towards the brunette. "We are not driving in that death trap."

Emma put her hands on her hips and asked, "Well, then how do you think we should go about getting there?"

Regina pulled her keys out of her clutch and started walking towards her black Mercedes. "We're driving my car."

"Works with me," Emma shrugged as she caught up to Regina and snatched the keys out of her hands.

"Hey," Regina yelled, reaching for her keys. Emma quickly held her hand up above their heads and smirked. Regina glared at the infuriating blonde, unable to try and jump to reach the keys in her black heels. "No one drives my baby girl but me."

"Baby girl?" Emma's shit eating grin became even wider. Gods, she wanted to kiss it off her face so bad.

Wait, no.

Regina lifted her chin in a show of power and quickly forced away her train of thought. "Her name is Danielle."

Emma's face softened and her grin was replaced with a soft smile which Regina returned. She knew that they were thinking the same thing: Daniel.

"I would normally leave driving Danielle to you, but I need to drive us to where we are going." Emma explained softly, grasping her girlfriend's hand in her own and rubbing gentle circles on the back of her hand.

"Okay," Regina whispered and gazed lovingly into emerald eyes. How did she get so lucky? How did everything become so right when it always used to be so wrong? She didn't know, nor did she care.

Emma walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door. Just before Regina stepped into the car, Emma stole a quick kiss. "We're probably going to be about 15 minutes late, but it's so worth it."

\---------------

"Miss Swan, turn off this dreadful excuse for music immediately or so help me..."

"What, you'll punish me?"

Regina whipped her head toward Emma to catch the mirth practically sparkling in her eyes and a grin matching her own. Sometimes Regina missed that raw sexual tension and baiting from that first year before the first curse broke. She certainly didn't miss the fighting, but it was so simple back then. No magic or fairy tales to get in the way of anything. It was just two women who had an undeniable attraction, even if just sexual, towards each other. And, if Regina was being completely honest, she was nearly ready to just drag the Savior with her to bed. She had to remind herself, however, that this was the very woman who was to be her undoing and called Graham instead. Then when Graham died, well, she had to take matters into her own hands.

Once Regina finally resurfaced from her memory, she noticed a distant look in Emma's eyes and her ever-present smirk. She figured that the blonde was probably lost in her memory just as she was.

What Regina didn't know was that she is, in fact, lost in her memory. Emma had the same problem during that first year and was now suddenly regretting that they are driving instead of at home.

Earlier, as they started nearing the town line, Regina asked Emma where they were going and Emma decided to provide her with at least that information. She explained that she looked for an ocean side restaurant in the southern part of Maine and made reservations.

They've also been arguing over the radio almost the whole ride so far.

Regina sighed. "These rock songs that you say you like are complete rubbish."

"Really? And what do you like listening to?"

"Classical. It's a more refined style of music."

Emma scuffed. "Just like your queeny self," she muttered. Emma didn't miss, however, how Regina's eyes darted to the glove compartment for a split of a second and was immediately intrigued. In one swift, trained move, Emma opened the glove compartment and immediately noticed a stack of CDs and took a few off the top.

Regina just gasped, not even realizing what was happening fast enough to stop her. As Emma examined what she grabbed, while still being cautious of the road, her eyes widened comically and a cheshire smile spread across her face. Regina started blushing profusely. Emma picked up her Katy Perry, Little Mix and Bruno Mars albums.

"You do have good taste in music!"

"Shut up," Regina grumbled, her blush deepening as she started fidgeting.

The blonde chuckled. "You know, one of the most amazing things I've seen is Embarrassed and Grumpy Regina," Emma explained as she started opening the Bruno Mars CD casing.

"Really now? And what are the other amazing things you've seen, hm?" Regina purred in Emma's ear, her embarrassment momentarily forgotten.

"Well, there's also Happy Regina, Bashful Regina, Sle-"

"If you continue naming off dwarfs, I swear-"

"-epy Regina, Sneezy Regina, Dopey Regina-"

"EMMA!"

The blonde burst out in a fit of laughter while Regina just huffed, crossed her arms and sat back in her seat like a stubborn child.

Emma finally got the CD in the player and played "Locked Out Of Heaven." Then, she leaned over and husked in her girlfriend's ear, "There's also Regina when she's writhing under me and gasping out my name."

Regina took a sharp intake of breath only for it to get caught in her throat. "That was highly unnecessary," she choked out, taking another gulp of air. She was caught completely off-guard. Damn Emma for knowing just what buttons to press and when.

"Oh, please," Emma waved her hand in Regina's direction. "Like that wasn't the answer you were hoping for."

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head, reaching to turn the volume up on the radio.

Bad idea.

Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

"DAMMIT!" Regina slammed her head back on the seat, promptly deciding to cross her legs.

Emma started laughing so hard that she had to pull the car over. She leaned her head on the steering wheel and continued to roar in laughter.

"I'm glad-" she uncrossed legs, "-you're enjoying this," she recrossed them.

Emma started letting out snorts and Regina simply shook her head, unable to hold back a smile anymore. "Just drive, you dork."

\---------------

Once they finally made it to the restaurant, Emma led Regina to a more private area with a large window to provide a beautiful view of the ocean. After Emma pulled out the chair for Regina and sat opposite her, the waitress, Chelsea, came over and poured them each a glass of wine, as per Emma's request while making the reservation.

Taking a sip from the red wine, Regina's eyes fluttered close as she let her mouth fully taste the silky drink. Emma brought her own glass to her lips, holding a satisfied smirk at Regina's enjoyment of her choice of wine.

Finally opening her eyes and looking at the blonde, Regina set her glass down and said, "I'm impressed. You have excellent taste in wine, or did you ask the waitress?" Regina questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It may surprise you to know that I actually do know more about wine than you think. There are actually many things you don't know about me, but I'll leave that to you to find out," she ended with a teasing smile.

Regina hummed and picked up a menu that sat at the end of the table. "I could say the same, Miss Swan, so good luck to us both, hm?"

Grabbing her own menu, Emma started looking over the many choices. "As much as I love it when you call me Miss Swan, why don't we just keep it Emma, for now anyway," she finished with a smirk.

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling that evil smile that was so full of unspoken promises that it almost made Emma moan at the thought of so many endless possibilities for tonight. "Very well, Emma," she said in her sultry voice.

After their food came, they enjoyed it over small talk of Henry and new decorating ideas for the house.

"Emma, by the time you're done, there will be more pictures than wall visible in our room," Regina said after finishing her bite of food. A permanent smile remained on both their faces throughout the whole conversation.

"And I think that's great, don't you?" Emma was beaming.

"Yes," Regina breathed, "Yes, it is."

After taking another sip from her wine, Regina continued, "Though, your decorating skills are still questionable."

"What's wrong with my decorating choices?"

"You want to add a bar into our bedroom so we can enjoy cocktails while we're in the hot tub that you also want to add to our bathroom."

Emma smiled proudly. "Yup! What's so bad about that?"

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Regina smiled adoringly at the blonde. "Nothing, I suppose."

When Regina looked down at her plate, Emma looked up at Chelsea and nodded. The raven-haired woman smiled, nodded and walked through the door, exiting the room. It was time.

Emma put down her utensils and quickly cleaned off her hands with her napkin, placing it back in her lap. She reached into her purse and picked up the long, rectangular box and held it in her hands in her lap, making sure Regina doesn't see it. She sat up straighter in her seat and started to fidget nervously.

Regina noticed and looked up curiously at the blonde. "Emma? What's wrong?"

As the door reopened behind Regina, Emma smiled shyly at the stunning brunette.

Regina twisted in her chair to see multiple people entering the room, most with instruments. Regina's head whipped back towards Emma, who was still fidgeting and smiling nervously. Regina's eyes were blown wide as the band started playing the first notes of "Can't Help Falling In Love."

As the chorus came, Emma started singing into into the mic that Chelsea had brought over when they came in for the rest of the song. In that moment, Regina was sure that there was absolutely no one as unbelievably amazing as Emma Swan. She hadn't even realized she was crying until Emma reached over the table and brushed away the tears with the pad of her thumb.

As the last note of the song played out, Emma set the mic down on the table and placed the rectangular box in front of Regina on the table. Regina looked down at the box and gently ran her hand over it. She looked back up at Emma with tears in her eyes, threatening to spill. Emma smiled brightly at Regina and squeezed her hand encouragingly. Regina shakily opened the box to reveal a necklace of a diamond swan with a crown atop its head. Garnet was carved in intricate patterns on the swan while amethyst spotted the crown.

Regina couldn't hold back anymore tears as her hand flew to her mouth. Emma reached forward and brought Regina's chin up with her thumb and index finger, sparkling emerald meeting glistening chocolate.

"Happy birthday, Regina."

Regina let out a watery chuckle and brought her hand up to Emma's which moved to her cheek, drawing soft circles. "How did you know?"

"A little birdie might have mentioned it," Emma paused. "Not my mother or her small followers, though, I swear."

Regina laughed and thought for a moment. The only other person who knew when her birthday was, "Henry?"

Emma nodded. "I know it's tomorrow, but I just couldn't wait, and I didn't want to make it too obvious that this was for your birthday. I wanted it to kind of seem like a coincidence. I didn't know what to get you and I wanted it to be something meaningful, but if you don't like it I can ju-"

Regina silenced her with a deep kiss. She brought her hand up to caress the blonde's cheek as they both leaned into the kiss, savoring the feel and taste of the other's lips on their own. Once they finally pulled away for air, they rested their foreheads together and sighed in content.

"I love it. Thank you so much, Emma, for all of this," Regina said with genuine adoration and appreciation in her voice.

Gesturing towards the necklace, Emma asked, "May I?"

Regina nodded and pulled her hair aside, giving Emma full access to her neck. Emma gently picked the necklace up and brought it around the brunette's neck. Once she finally clasped it, Emma let her hands linger on Regina's neck and slowly travel down to her shoulders before she reluctantly pulled away.

Regina seemed lost in thought, then absently mumbled, "If this is what you do for my birthday, I could only imagine what a proposal would be like."

Emma froze. Her eyes were blown into wide, innocent orbs, so raw with emotion. Regina was the mirror image of Emma in that moment once she realized what she'd said. Even Elsa would've been fairly impressed of the pair in that moment.

Emma sobered first, immediately searching for the right response. Finally, she put on her most tempting smile, leaned closer which caused Regina to finally give her full attention to Emma, and whispered, "You have no idea."

Regina shivered slightly, but managed to pull off her signature smirk. "Is that so? Well, perhaps you could give me a sneak peek of what would happen after, dear?"

"I could definitely do that."

They both knew that it was far too early for either of them to be thinking of anything as incredibly significant as marriage. They knew that they should take things slowly, do things right this time around. So, as usual, their defense mechanisms kicked in: snark, sarcasm, sass, and in the case of them together, lust.

"Would you like the bill?"

The two women turned to look at Chelsea who was holding a small black leather book, presumably their bill. She smiled brightly at the couple.

"Yes, please. Thank you, Chelsea," Emma said with a genuine smile toward the woman.

"Of course. You ladies enjoy your night," she responded with a wink before turning and walking away.

"Oh, believe me," Regina started, getting Emma's attention, "We certainly will."

\---------------

As soon as they stepped through the door to their hotel room, all sense of moderation was long gone. Emma's hands were planted firmly on the brunette's waist, drawing her impossibly closer. Regina had her arms wrapped loosely around Emma's neck, one hand running through blonde locks.

As usual, their kisses were explosive. Regina traced her tongue along plump pink lips, asking for entrance. Emma complied eagerly, their tongues quickly joining in an intense rhythm. Lips and teeth clashed, all need and desire until they both couldn't breathe.

After resting their foreheads together and catching their breath, Emma decided that she couldn't wait any longer. She hoisted Regina up, the brunette yelping in surprise and quickly wrapping her legs around Emma's waist.

Before Regina could protest, Emma's mouth found its course on her jaw and neck, causing her eyes to flutter close, breathing to become uneven, and soft moans to escape perfectly painted red lips. Regina hadn't even realized that blonde had walked them over to the bed until she found herself being carefully lowered down onto the bed and Emma crawling on top of her.

As Emma lowered her head back down to her neck, Regina tried to find her voice. "Aren't we supposed to be going h-ahhhhh..." Regina moaned as Emma's lips and teeth found her pulse point, biting down lightly. Regina tried again, "Don't we need to go home? I'm sure Henry is expecting us home soon, and we can't just leave him home alone," Regina somehow managed to pant out.

Emma had now reached her collarbone. "Don't worry, it's all taken care of. Henry is sleeping at his grandparents' and staying there until I tell him to come home."

"Well, you certainly had this whole thing planned out perfectly, didn't y-" A gasp. Emma's mouth was now on the top her breasts, inching lower and lower. 

"Yesssss, lower, Emma."

Emma smirked before lifting her head up and staring at Regina's dress as if it had offended her. "As much as I absolutely love the way you look in this dress, you'd still look better without it on."

Regina chuckled and sat up. In one minute that was thick with desperation and pure lust, they helped each other out of their dresses, finally naked before the other as they were multiple times before. Emma was back on top of Regina and cupping Regina's cheeks with both hands, bringing Regina into another deep, meaningful kiss. As she drew back, Emma looked deep into Regina's eyes and whispered, "Absolutely stunning."

Regina just smiled a dazzling smile and brought Emma down to give her another loving kiss. Emma always said that whenever they made love. She always made sure Regina felt cherished and loved and Regina always made sure to return that sentiment.

Regina tangled her fingers into blonde hair and said in a teasing voice, "I seem to remember you saying that you loved me writhing and gasping your name beneath you?"

Emma laughed and hummed, "Mhm."

"Well, why don't you do just that right now?"

Emma stared down at her lover adoringly and lustfully, a combination that only Emma Swan could pull off that would do all sorts of things to Regina. "Oh, believe me," She leaned down and pecked her lips. "I was planning on it."

\---------------

Emma awoke to the sunlight streaming through the curtains and an empty space beside her. She groaned and forced herself to sit up, grabbing the white bathrobe that was laid out in their hotel room for both of them. Shrugging it on and tying the strap, Emma rounded the corner and saw Regina, in her own bathrobe, placing a pan on the stove of the small kitchen area. She quickly and quietly ran forward, wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, lifted her up and spun her away from the stove. Regina let out a startled yelp which quickly died in her throat when Emma leaned in close to her ear, whispered, "Happy birthday, Gina," and placed a kiss on the shell of her ear.

Once Regina's feet touched the floor again, she sighed and leaned back into Emma. The blonde continued to pepper kiss into dark hair until Regina turned around in her arms, wrapped her own arms around Emma's neck, and leaned up to kiss her.

When they finally pulled apart, sparkling emerald met bright caramel, their irises lightening a few shades. They stood there for a long moment just smiling unbelievably bright smiles at the other. Eventually, Regina reluctantly drew her arms back and started to step back. "What do you want for break-"

Emma pulled her back in a placed one more kiss on plump lips. "Nuh uh, you're not going to do anything. I have a few plans for today if you want to stay here a little longer."

"I would love to." Normally Regina would be reluctant to give the reins to anyone, but she has come to trust Emma more than she even realized. Now, she realized, she was perfectly okay with allowing the blonde to take care of everything.

There was a toothy smile on the blonde's face as she brought a hand up to absently play with dark chocolate locks. "Great. And as much as I hate this phrase and I know you do too, I have a personal goal of making this date as cliche as possible, so I'm going to say it: I plan on treating you like the princess you are."

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head. She assumed her regal posture and voice. "Excuse me? I'll have you know that you are in the presence of a queen. I am certainly no princess."

Emma smirked. "Pardon me, My Majesty, I hadn't meant to be so rude."

"It's quite alright, dear," Regina purred, wrapping her arms around Emma's waist and pulling her flush against her. Their noses nearly brushed. "I just suggest you remember that from now on."

"Of course. Do I have permission to kiss you, My Majesty?" Regina shivered slightly at the use of her possessive title again. It was reserved only for Emma's use.

"Well, someone is quite eager, hm, Princess?" Regina chuckled at the blonde's adorableness as she wrinkled her nose in distaste at her formal title. She knew Emma didn't like being referred to as the royal that she was by birth right, convinced that that just isn't her. Regina just can't help it sometimes, though. Emma's face when she says it is absolutely adorable.

Emma figured that out, though. She knew Regina would only continue to bring it up if she had a good reason. She eventually noticed how Regina would always smile widely or laugh lightly at the face she would make, so she always just went along with it. Watching Regina smile and hearing her laugh was so very worth it.

"So," Regina started, "What do you have planned for today?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out. For now, let's just get changed and head out," Emma said as she started walking towards the bed.

Regina's face paled. "Wait, we didn't bring any extra clothes with us." Regina rounded the corner to the bed and saw Emma smirking.

"I'm more organized and prepared than you think," Emma said as she reached into her purse and took out the keys to the Mercedes. "I put a change of clothes in the car, though I seemed to have forgotten them there since I seem to remember someone kissing and nearly unclothing me up to our hotel room last night," Emma husked, suddenly closer to Regina than either of them realized.

Regina chuckled deeply, pressing a hard kiss to Emma's lips. "Oh, but it was well worth it, wouldn't you say?"

"I definitely can't argue," Emma said as she went to retrieve her thankfully decently short heels.

"But, wait," Regina started in confusion, "You were originally going to drive your bug, and you never went to pick up anything from your car before we left."

"I know. I figured that you may have wanted to drive your car, so I packed clothes for us in both of our cars just in case."

"Wow," Regina was genuinely impressed with Emma. "You really thought all of this though."

Emma smiled proudly. "Of course. I told you that I wanted to do this right. I want to make this a date you won't forget."

Regina smiled softly and walked over to Emma, wrapping her arms around the blonde's torso and burying her face in her girlfriend's neck. She felt Emma's arms encircle her body and her cheek rest atop her head. "I can never forget any moment that I share with you." There was a long pause with them just holding each other as if they were each other's life lines.

Until Emma felt the need to speak.

Because, of course, she's Emma.

"We're definitely meeting my personal goal for this date."

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head, unable to wipe the smile from her face. They broke away and Emma put her shoes on and started heading towards the door.

"Wait, you're going out like that?" Regina's eyes raked over Emma's body, taking in her bathrobe-clad body.

"Yeah? I'm just going to get the two bags from the car. I'll be right back in," Emma finished with a smirk, knowing what Regina was thinking.

Regina let out a low growl, her possessiveness kicking in ten-fold. She took a deep breath and waved Emma off. "Well? Go on then. Hurry up and don't bend over. The robe is fairly short and no one needs to see anymore of your body."

Emma chuckled, finding Regina so adorable. She quietly walked up behind the brunette and spoke in her ear. "You know, Possessive Regina is pretty amazing too."

Goosebumps ran down Regina's skin and Emma turned around and walked out the door. Damn that woman.

\---------------

They were walking along the pier after they ate breakfast at a cafe. Regina was still grumbling and Emma couldn't find it any more amusing. "Oh, come on. Wearing a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers isn't that bad."

Regina gave her a light glare. "It is highly inappropriate for me to be wearing such casual peasant clothes in public."

"Are you calling me a peasant?" When Regina grumbled a quiet 'that's not what I meant and you know it, you idiot,' Emma continued, "I thought it would be nice for you to loosen up a bit. It's not like we're in Storybrooke, so we'll never see any of these people again."

"You know, last time I checked, it was was my birthday. Don't I get some say in what I wear today?"

"If I left it up to you, you'd be wearing a business suit with sky-high heels."

"And what, do tell, is so bad about that?"

Emma sighed. "Come on-n," Emma dragged out, "let's just enjoy our time alone and away from Storybrooke while we can."

Regina thought about it and nodded her agreement. "It's been peaceful recently, so I guess there's no rush to get back."

Emma quickly shushed her. "Don't say that out loud, you're going to jinx it."

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head at the blonde.

"You know," Emma started with a smirk, "You've done that about six times since we left Storybrooke."

"Done what?"

"That eye roll and head shake thing."

"Seriously? You've been counting?"

"What? It's hard not to notice, I mean it's basically your signature move. I think it needs a name," Emma feigns being lost in thought, "Maybe the 'Miss Swan,'" she decided with a proud smirk.

Before she even realized it, Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head. Emma started laughing and said, "Seven times."

Regina stopped in her tracks, grabbed the Emma's chin, and pulled her down for a deep kiss, then said, "Just shut up and walk, you dork."

"Your dork," and they both smiled fondly.

"So, where are we going now?"

"I thought you told me to 'shut up and walk,'" she asked, her eyes alight with mirth.

Regina sighed and waved her arms in the air exasperatedly. "MISS SWAN," and Emma burst out laughing.

\---------------

It was 7:53 p.m. when the black Mercedes pulled into the driveway of 108 Mifflin. Regina was fast asleep in the passenger's seat after a long (and though she hadn't admitted it) fun day. Emma had already texted Henry, telling him that he could come home now if he wanted, but said that he would just stay another night at his grandparents and come by in the morning.

Emma stepped out of the car and walked over to Regina's side. She scooped the brunette into her arms bridal style and made her way to the front door. Regina stirred slightly, but with Emma gently whispering sweet nothings into her ear, Regina's head fell back against Emma's chest and her breathing evened out.

Opening the front door proved to be difficult, but Emma managed and quietly slipped into their house. She carefully made her way up the stairs, trying hard not to make any sudden movements that could wake Regina up.

She finally made it into their room and laid Regina down on the bed. Regina immediately turned on her side facing Emma's side of the bed, reaching her arms out to grab something, or in this case, someone.

Emma crawled into bed and Regina instantly grabbed her and pulled her closer. Emma quickly used magic to put them in their pajamas and cuddled with the brunette. Their arms were wrapped around each other and their legs were a tangled mess. Regina buried her head further into Emma's neck and Emma pressed her lips to the top of Regina's head.

"Good night, Regina. I love you," she murmured, then rested their heads together.

But Regina was still half awake when Emma made her confession. She smiled and said quietly, "I love you, too, Emma," surprising Emma, but making her smile.

They were thinking the same thing: This beautiful, incredible woman is my girlfriend, and she really loves me.


End file.
